How Fang Got His Name
by Lillylovesbooks
Summary: How did F-Nick get his beautiful name of Fang, in this story you find out. i think it is the coolest way to think of how it's possible, so i like it, i also tied in a whole bunch of extra things that ties with the books, so i hope you guys like it! R&R!


**Hey guys I wrote this a while ago in a notebook that I found again, I think it's kinda cool how I wrote it and thought it would be a great one-shot so enjoy!**

When the baby was born his mother adored him. She made sure that in the hospital they would let her son sleep with her newborn son, whom she'd named Cameron James Allen, right next to her in his hospital crib.

She fell asleep holding onto her sleeping babies arm.

In the night, a man in all black went looking for a good baby to test his experiment on. He looked for a while but none of the children seemed strong enough. He decided to look inside some of the hospital rooms. He slipped into a room with a dark haired woman sleeping, holding tightly onto her healthy looking baby, as if it would walk away from her. He walked slowly and quietly toward the hospital crib where the baby was softly resting.

The man thought of his own daughter, his first donation to science, she was subject 1. This little boy was perfect for his subject 2; he was healthy, and strong. The man slowly picked up the child, and stole away into the night.

When the mother woke up, she screamed, her wonderful baby boy was gone, and she knew that Cameron wasn't coming back. Somehow her mother's intuition knew that her baby wouldn't remember his own mothers face. On the other side, the man was with the baby.

"Hello subject 2! I'm Jeb!" He said when the baby woke up. Subject 2 looked around, and when he saw his mother wasn't there, he cried. The little boy cried and cried and cried. Nothing could console the little boy, until one day.

One day Cameron James Allen stopped crying and stopped making any noise completely. The boy just wouldn't speak. The scientists began to think it was Jeb's fault. They began to think the child had a defect. But no, subject 2 just had his own way of mourning. So the scientists decided to go further with the operation, they gave him 2% bird gene, and some drugs, and shots, until they were content with their work.

This took 4 years. Each year he had small black raven wings, sprouting from his back.

When they were done with all of the shots and drugs and tests, they took his dog crate and put it in a different room. Next to a girls cage.

I curiosity, subject 2 moved forward. The girl was pretty, his age too. She had long brown hair with streaks of golden and her lips were full and bright red, as if she had been eating a red popsicle 10 minutes ago.

"Hi! I'm subject 1 but I call myself Maximum or Max for short. What subject are you?" The girl said. He held up 2 fingers, so she could see who he was.

"I guess we'll have to come with a name for you," she said with a smile.

They talked for a long time, well she talked and he listened. Every once in a while he would nod or shake his head in answer to her question. For a 4 year-old, she had quite a wide range of vocabulary. They shimmied their cages close to each other so that if they reached their fingers out, they could almost hold each other's hands.

Over time Subject 2 began to talk a little bit, he liked to tell her jokes and make her laugh. Max understood him not talking much, it was traumatizing to have 4 years of torture and needles, and at least she could make him smile. They both loved it when one another smiled.

The week after they had met, another dog crate was brought into their room. They met the boy and found out he was subject 3 and he liked to be called Iggy even though his real name was James. Subject 2 and Max were surprised and amazed that he knew his real name.

Over the course of 7 years more children arrived. The last to arrive was the two year old Angel, who Max named, the scientists had gotten better and faster at making the kids bird kids.

One day Iggy was sent to get another operation done, it was supposed to enhance his vision, but the operation failed. Iggy lost his eye sight forever. All the children were devastated for him, including Angel who could feel and see his pain, because of her developed mind reading abilities. Iggy wouldn't talk to anyone for days, weeks perhaps, he just stayed at the back of his crate, not talking to anyone.

A few months later a white coat, as they had begun to call them all, came to take subject 2 and Max out to do some more tests on the both of them, for something that had been going on for a while that they didn't understand, the white coats called it the S-O-U-L-M-A-T-E project. He got subject 2 out, but Max struggled hard, she bit the white coat and he slapped her hard. She fell to the ground with a thump, and subject two saw it. He grew angry and protective.

Subject 2 jumped up, opened his wings, and circled around the white coat kicking him every once in a while. Then he dive bombed the white coat yelling "DON'T HURT HER!" Then he plunged his teeth into the skin on the white coat's calf.

The man screamed like a little girl and subject 2 was talked to the ground, and the shoved him and max into the dog crates harshly, max yelling to see what would happen if they tried it again. When they all had finally rushed out of the room, a couple of wolf like things holding up their middle fingers, which they didn't understand why so they quickly imitated them, and the door finally slamming shut.

Max turned to Fang. "I think we know what to call you." Max said.

"What?" He asked.

"Fang," She answered grinning at him.

He liked it.

**Ok so I know it's short but I had a lot of fun writing this one a while back because I thought, wouldn't it be cool for someone to tell how he got his name? **

**So anyway that's all and I like it so don't criticize :P**


End file.
